


Sunshine

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kouhai goro au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: Akira has to sneak his kouhai out of the attic before Sojiro comes to open up the shop.That's if he manages to wake him up first.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this gave me a cavity (´ω` )....Worth it!
> 
> I'm just going to leave the kouhai Goro zine twitter here so you can check it out :3 There are some very talented people participating and the AU is just adorable! -> https://twitter.com/kouhaigorozine
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/
> 
> English isn't my native, so let me know if there are any mistakes! (>.<;;)

Akira slowly blinked away, humming at the warm comfort of his bed in the chilly attic, watching dust particles float in the slight light coming from the window over his bed for a second, before turning his attention to the younger boy snuggling against him, snoring lightly and drooling on his chest. He couldn't help but smile, taking in just how cute he looked like that for a few moments more before lightly brushing some smooth brown locks away and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. 

"Goro?" he whispered, his kouhai just burying his head further into his chest. Akira couldn't help but kiss him again, this time on his forehead. "Goro, wake up."

"... _Ngh_." Was all that Goro offered in response, moving a little and breathing out. Akira pulled him into a tighter hug, smiling at the way he let out a satisfied hum, his eyes fluttering open for a second before closing again. 

"Good morning." he chuckled. At that Goro opened his eyes again and yawned. 

"Mornin' senpai." he mumbled sleepily, smiling at him. Akira pressed his lips against his forehead again pushing bangs aside. 

"We need to get up. Sojiro will be here to open the shop soon. Do you-" before he could finish Goro had fallen back asleep, snoring again. Akira let out a small sigh. " _Goro?"_

_"Mmm?"_

"It's time to get up."

"Is...time already?" he complained. "...wanna sleep." 

"Yes, yes I know, but we gotta get up." when that didn't work, Akira resorted to bribery- "Come on, I'll make you coffee." 

" _Mmm...I'm up."_ he replied but made no move to get up what so ever. Akira let out a sigh as his breathing deepened again, almost back to snoring. 

" _Hey_ , Goro, don't fall back asleep." he chuckled, ruffling his hair. 

"Mgh... _Hey...senpai?"_

"What is it?" 

"Kiss me..." Akira sucked in a deep breath, a blush spreading on his cheeks, the sight of his kouhai cuddling against him, half-asleep, voice scratchy from sleep asking him being too much so early in the morning.

" _Okay."_ he smiled, mostly talking to himself as he leaned to press light kisses on his forehead again, then moving to his temple, then his cheek, trying not to laugh at the satisfied hums, almost sounding like purring that came from his boyfriend as he pressed his lips softly against his collarbone, then gently taking one of his hand to kiss the inside of his wrist. Goro didn't look _remotely_ closer to waking up, but Akira smirked, getting an idea. He pressed his lips on his neck, gently at the start, moving his head and hair to the side, carefully moving up. Just when Goro seemed used to getting his sensitive neck kissed in his sleep, Akira _sucked hard,_ making him almost jump awake with a startled yelp. 

Akira sat up too, chuckling as his boyfriend's face turned slightly red, his hand moving to cover the forming hickey on the side of his neck. 

" _Good morning Goro."_ he said once again, the younger giving him a small glare. 

" _Senpai! What - What was that!?"_ Akira smirked. 

"What was _what_?"

" _You_ \- I was half-asleep! I didn't mean -" he stammered, burying his face in his hands. " _Senpai you idiot."_ he pouted as Akira laughed again, gently moving his hands away from his face before kissing him on the lips.

" _Was this what you wanted sunshine?"_ he whispered as he slightly pulled back, their foreheads still touching. Goro couldn't help but snort. 

" _Sunshine-?_ Senpai, what the hell was _that?"_ he giggled. Akira cupped his face, giving him a small peck on the corner of his mouth. 

"It's because you're so bright-" he gave him another kiss "-and beautiful-" and another, feeling his face heating up more and more under his lips. "-and you make my whole world brighter." he smiled as he pulled back, seeing Goro blushing furiously, a small smile on his face. 

" _You really are an idiot senpai."_ he laughed, before grabbing his shirt to pull him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If this was 2012 I would have named the fic "senpai you baka!" and unironically used that, but alas it is 2020 and I'm an adult now and I have to live with that knowledge.
> 
> Thanks for reading! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts


End file.
